The Ones Left Behind
by NekoRedAngel
Summary: Nobody knows this but, 2p!Allen, 1p!Canada, 1p!Romano, and Nyo!Belarus have always been friends and hung out with each other. They understand each other on a personal level that has helped their relationship blossom into something more. After all, they were The Ones Left Behind. But happens when other people finally take notice of this? (Everyone knows about their 2p! and have met.
1. Romano’s Story

Romano knows that everyone loves his brother over him. After all, he was much better at everything then him. People also liked him better because he had a better attitude than him. But people never tried to figure out why he was so bitter towards everyone. People never tried to look underneath the underneath (Naruto reference ). If anyone ever tried to look underneath the underneath, they would see he is just afraid of getting rejected or hurt. They would see that he is actually a very nice and caring person but they just see what's on the outside and not the inside. When Spain took him in, he was a little bit happy but still kept his facade to see if he was truly wanted. When he learned that Spain took him in because he was forced too, he had expected it but it still hurt. It hurt even more when he learned that Spain wanted his brother and not him. Everything was always about how good Italy was and how he was so bitter to everyone but no-one knew or tried to find out why. He was just always in his brother's shadow. Even though Spain tried to prove that he did want him (not in a romantic way) after a while, he knew he was lying. Sad thing is, he was right. He was still trying to get to his brother. It just hurts and he's tired of it.


	2. Belarus’s Story

(Warning: Male Belarus in this story)

Everyone knows Belarus to be bat-shit-crazy and Ukraine to be one of the sweetest girls on the planet. But what they don't know is that they have it all wrong, even their brother Russia doesn't know this secret. But when they are alone, just them two, Ukraine would always brag about how Russia loves her more. She would always rub it in his face about how she could get close to Russia without him running away unlike when he gets close. She would always taunt him when no-one was watching or looking. This caused him to be jealous and sad. He didn't meant to always scare his brother. He just wanted to protect him. He is just going through some tough things like everyone is when living as long as a nation. He suffers from Cyclothymic Disorder. He would sometimes slip into a depression and Ukraine knows this (the depression, not the disorder) and uses this to her advantage. Instead of helping like everyone think she would, she just makes it worse. He just wants to have the same love Russia gives to his sister to him. But no, his brother thinks he's bat-shit-crazy and so does everyone else. While they think Ukraine is the perfect little angel, she is actually a devil in disguise. He was just always compared to his sister and she would always rub it in his face how everyone likes her better than him. He just wanted his brother's love, not in a romantic sense anymore. But, he was just always in his sister's shadow.


	3. 2p Amerca & 1p Canada’s Stories

Canada didn't know when it started but, all he knew was that for a very long time, no-one has ever really been able to notice him. But people always noticed his brother. His brother always got all the attention while he had to sit in the shadows and watch with sadness and envy. Don't get him wrong, he still loves his brother, but he would like for him to notice him at least every once and a while. He was just always invisible to everyone and he always thought,' _Why can no one notice me? Even my own papa doesn't notice me. Am I really that unloved?.'_ 2p!America has the same problem, just that people can actually notice him and he wasn't invisible like Canada. People always think of him as a punk when it really is just his hard exterior. When he's alone and thinking, he will always think,' _Why can't I just be loved like my brother?! Why does he always get to have the love and I don't? Why do I have to be in his shadow?'_ He always thought this before he met his brother's 1p!. When he met his brother's 1p!, he thought he was weak till he actually learned that he is going through the same thing he is going through but worse. He decided to try and befriend him since it is hard for him to actually befriend someone. But when he did, it had to be the best decision he made in his entire life. Canada always took care of him and made sure he was loved and in turn, he made sure to protect him and always remind him that he notices him and will always be there for him. But for some reason, their families still have not noticed. They have not noticed that 2p!America has become more happy and doesn't fight that much anymore (but he still fights and has that hard exterior). They haven't noticed that Canada has this happy aura around him but, it's not like they notice him in the first place (no offense Canada).


End file.
